oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Judi Dench
Dame Judith Olivia Dench er en britisk skuespiller. Hun dukket opp i en rekke Shakespeare-produksjoner og var medlem av the Royal Shakespeare Company. Født i York, vokste Judi Dench opp som det yngste barnet med fire andre søsken i Tyldesley, Greater Manchester. Hennes far, Reginald Arthur Dench, var en lege for det lokale teateret. Dench eldre bror fungerer også som skuespiller. Hennes mor, Eleanora Olave Jones, kom fra Dublin. Judi Dench har vært gift siden 1971 med skuespilleren Michael Williams, som døde av lungekreft i 2001. Deres datter Tara ble født den 24. september 1972, og fulgte i fotsporene til sine foreldre senere. I februar 2012 sa Dench i et intervju at hun lider av makuladegenerasjon og kommer til å miste synet. Dench er en prisbelønt teater skuespiller. Hun er utdannet ved Central School of Speech and Drama i London. Hun gikk på turné med Royal Shakespeare Company i USA, Canada og Europa. Hennes skildring av Julia i en oppsetning av Romeo og Julie på Old Vic i en alder av 25 år gav hennes gjennombruddet. På scenen ble hun hovedsakelig sett i klassiske stykker, for eksempel som Ophelia i Hamlet. Siden 1960 har Dench gjentatte ganger dukket opp på TV. Stort sett var disse av Shakespeare og andre litterære tilpasninger. Deres tilstedeværelse i slike produksjoner fortjent ros av mange kritikere og ga henne flere ganger BAFTA TV Award. Videre opptrådte hun i mange år i TV-serien A Fine Romance (1981-1984) og As Time Goes By (1992-2004). Dench gjorde sin spillefilm debut i 1964 med filmen The Third Secret. Siden da har hun jevnlig blit sett ved siden av henne teaterarbeid, på kino og TV-filmer. For sin rolle i filmatiseringen av Edward Morgan Forster roman Et rom med utsikt (1985), fikk Dench med hennes kollega Maggie Smith, British Academy Film Awards. I James Bond-serien, er skuespilleren sett i 1995 i rollen som "M". I 2012 spilte hun rollen igjen i Skyfall for syvende og siste gang. I den samme filmen ble Ralph Fiennes er innført som hennes etterfølger. For sin skildring av dronning Victoria i Hennes Majestet Mrs. Brown ble Dench var nominert til Oscar i 1997. Året etter vant hun for sine syv minutters opptreden som "Elizabeth I" i Shakespeare in Love. Filmografi 2013 -- Philomena (skuespiller: Philomena) 2012 -- Skyfall (skuespiller: M'') 2011 -- 'My Week with Marilyn' (skuespiller: ''Dame Sybil Thorndike) 2011 -- Jane Eyre (skuespiller: Mrs. Fairfax) 2009 -- Nine (skuespiller: Lilli) 2006 -- Notes on a Scandal (skuespiller: Barbara Covett) 2005 -- Mrs. Henderson presenterer (skuespiller: Mrs. Laura Henderson) 2005 -- Stolthet og fordom (skuespiller: Lady Catherine de Bourg) 2001 -- Iris (skuespiller: Iris Murdoch) 2000 -- Sjokolade (skuespiller: Armande Voizin) 2000 -- Into the Arms of Strangers (medvirkende: Forteller) 1998 -- Shakespeare in Love (skuespiller: Queen Elizabeth) 1997 -- Hennes Majestet Mrs. Brown (skuespiller: Queen Victoria) 1996 -- Hamlet (skuespiller: Hecuba) 1989 -- Henry V (skuespiller: Mistress Nell Quickley) 1988 -- En håndfull støv (skuespiller: Mrs. Beaver) 1985 -- Et rom med utsikt (skuespiller: Eleanor Lavish) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1998 -- Beste Kvinnelige Birolle for Shakespeare in Love ; Nominert : 2013 -- Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle for Philomena : 2006 -- Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle for Notes on a Scandal : 2001 -- Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle for Iris : 2000 -- Beste Kvinnelige Birolle for Skjokolade : 1997 -- Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle for Hennes Majestet Mrs. Brown Dench, Judi Dench, Judi Dench, Judi Dench, Judi Dench, Judi Dench, Judi Dench, Judi Dench, Judi Dench, Judi